Raven Desire
by HavanaQuinzel
Summary: Ciel, The head if the Phantomhive manor, is now sixteen and beginning to notice the sexual tension between him and his demon butler, what will happen if Ciel lets his hair down. Will nothing come of the feeling? Will hot, rough and fast paced love blossom between the two? Or will Sebastian use his masters feelings for his own depraved ways. My first fanfic, be kind. Yaoi.
1. Raven Desire

Ciel sat in his office, doing the daily chore that is paper work. His wrists yearned for a break but he knew he had to keep working, a long sigh fell from the young Lord's lips. The lord stood from his chair, a short break never hurt anyone, arching his back, and rolling his wrists. He faced out the crystal clear windows to see Finny, his gardener, a kind hearted idiot with just enough brain power to keep him standing, doing nothing of importance other than chasing birds, Another sigh left his lips, if only he could find such enjoyment in such mediocre things. Returning to his desk, Ciel looked at the organised chaos that was his paperwork, but this time he let out a groan, placing his head on the desk and wishing the paperwork away, a gentle knock on the oak door made Ciel sit back in his chair.

"Come in" he muttered, Ciel watched the door as his raven haired Butler walked through the door.

"Good evening my lord, dinner is served" Sebastian smiled that devilish smile.

"I'll have it here" Ciel said, waving the demon off.

"I would suggest the dining room, young master, eating at your desk, could result in damage to irreplaceable documents, besides you have been in this room all day.." Ciel cut Sebastian off before he could finish his sentence

"Fine!" He huffed "I'll eat in the dining room" Ciel stood from his chair once more, and made for the doorway, a brief glare at his Butler before passing him into the hallway. Sebastian chuckled before following his young lord down to the dining room.

The room was silent as the young lord ate.

"See to it that a bath is drawn for after i have finished" The lord ordered, Sebastian, again, just gave a simple nod and left the room. Ciel sat back and relaxed a little, he could truly be himself when his butler was not watching his every move. No doubt Sebastian knew how relaxed his Master was when he was not around but it was nice to have the illusion that he didn't, Ciel pushed his plate away from him and stood and put his napkin on the plate before walking out of the room, and down to the bathroom.

Ciel stood still as Sebastian unhooked the buttons of Ciel's shirt before sliding it off his pale shoulders. Ciel had never noticed this feeling there was between them. Does Sebastian feel this? Ciel wondered. He started noticing every fingerprint of Sebastian's on his body, the way his butlers stainless white gloves felt like they were leaving fresh bruises on his skin, how good the sensation of being touched by Sebastian actually felt and how every night for the past four years he has been touching him this way, but he had only noticed tonight. Ciel snapped back to reality when his Butler had returned in front of him.

"Young Master is something the matter?"

"No!" Ciel started to feel hot in his face, a electric pulse of embarrassment shot through his body "You may leave, only come back when I am ready, I want to relax for a while" the Butler replied with a devious smile and left the room. The young lord closed his eyes and attempted to restore his composure before stepping into the hot water, he lowered himself in and took a breath before immersing his body completely. Ciel's thoughts went back to the Sebastian, the water felt hotter around the areas that his demon had touched, returning just his head to the surface, Ciel closed his eyes, and for once let his mind run free.

Ciel ran his fingertips gently up his arm where Sebastian had touched, thinking about what it would feel like to have his butlers hands on the inside of his thighs, teasing the young lord with stokes. Maybe on one side of his neck, while the other side was being ravished by Sebastian's mouth. The young lords lips parted slightly, letting out a sigh of sexual frustration, and he then sent his fingertips down the front his body, over his nipple and down to his hip. He imagined what an embarrassing sight he would be, naked, his milky white legs wide open, with his butler between them, kissing and sucking at his neck while the young lord, moaned his butlers name and begged for more of him, begged for his virgin opening to be truly violated by the older man, but Sebastian would tease, he is a demon after all, and while his master begged him he would not enter, he would just push the very tip of his cock against the opening before pulling away, making Ciel crazy, driving him over the edge, until..

A knock, that echoed through the bathroom, stopped Ciel's train of thought, his eyes shot open and he sat up, hoping it would shield his erection from any intruder. "What is it? i thought i said for you to leave me alone until i called for you!"

"But My Young Lord you did call for me..?" the reply sent a chill down Ciel's spine, when did he call on his butler. Has he said his name out loud? 'What have i done?' the Young lord panicked internally. Could Sebastian seen everything he was picturing in his head. Ciel's face turned crimson and hotter than fire at the thought of Sebastian knowing what he has thought of him. "May i come in My Lord?" His demon asked.

"No! Not yet, I'm not ready, i did not mean to call on you!" Ciel was now fretting, his butler could not come in yet, he had to take care of, what was now, a throbbing erection at the thought of Sebastian seeing him in this state. The Lord had to admit he was having mixed feelings about the situation, panic and arousal did not go well together.


	2. Solitary Thoughts

The panic ridden Lord didn't know what to think about the situation he was in, but the fact that he had a throbbing erection and the cause of that erection was now stood outside the bathroom door asking to come in, was actually arousing him.

"No! Not yet, I'm not ready, i did not mean to call on you!" the panic Ciel was feeling escaped into his voice. He knew his butler would notice straight away and wonder why he would not let him in, the young lord, now trying to think of a way to get the demon to leave that wouldn't cause suspicion.

"My Lord is everything alright? You sound distressed" The smooth voice from the other side of the door sounded slightly concerned.

"I'm fine! Leave me, i will call on you" Ciel replied watching the door cautiously.

"As you wish, My Lord" and with that Sebastian walked away, Ciel leaned back to attempt to relax but couldn't, he looked down at his throbbing erection and felt ashamed as to how it came to be like that. Ciel's hand moved inward from his thigh, to wrap his fingers around his base, he started to move his hand, bringing it up his shaft, and back down again, slowly at first, so that he would be quiet, until all of his inappropriate thoughts about his butler came rushing back to him.

Ciel's ivory legs wide open, Sebastian mauling his neck with little bites and kisses, and his tip at his masters opening, teasing him, pushing Ciel to beg for a release of his torture, until the demon would push himself forward so that Ciel could take all of him in fully and they would fuck, slowly at first so Ciel could get used to his Butlers cock, but he would eventually get harder and faster, and the young lord would feel every movement Sebastian made, every thrust, every kiss, as their bodies intertwined and sweat rolled down the pale skin of the young lord, moving completely in sync with each other, until they both came to their euphoric undoing together, his all over their chests and his butler inside him.

Which is exactly what had happened, but in reality Ciel was alone, in his bath water that had been soiled by his seed, but Ciel didn't care for a brief moment, he just let each wave of his orgasm wash over him, but brief moments are exactly that, brief, the young lord attempted to hide what he had done by moving the water around it slightly hoping something would happen, and when he was satisfied he had hid his evidence well enough, he started to stand.

"Sebastian! i'm ready now!" by the time he had gotten out of the water his butler was knocking, he glanced back one more time to see if he had done a good enough job at attempting to rid the water of any evidence and then looked at the door. "Come in". Sebastian had always moved gracefully but the boy had never noticed till now in with the towel and wrapped it around the younger boy.

"Your night shirt is ready in the bedroom my lord" He bowed his head slightly at his master. Ciels head was facing downward slightly, as his face was hot and red again, he nodded and walked toward the door.

Sebastian looked down at the water in the tub, a flash of pink danced across the demons iris and a devious chuckle escaped his lips before following his Young lord to his room.

Ciel stood next to his bed, the towel still draped over his shoulders, Sebastian moves closer to him, the lords eyes still resting low on the floor as Sebastian started to dry his soft skin.

"You could have just told me you were busy pleasuring yourself, my lord" The words rang in Ciel's ears, his eyes widened and his teeth clenched in utter disbelief, as the butler slid the night shirt over his head and started with the buttons.

"What exactly are you implying?!" Ciel knew that this was a feeble attempt to cover his embarrassment.

"I'm implying young master, that you were touching yourself whilst in your bath. Who was it over? Mey Rin? Lady Middleford by any chance? Or was it a man?" The demon smirked at his young lord with his signature devilish grin. Ciel hated that grin, because he knew exactly what Sebastian thought.

"You dare to speak to me in such a vulgar tongue!? Who exactly do you think you are! How dare you think and say such filth around me! I am Ciel Phantomhive! You would do well to remember that!" Ciel got angry, the only way he knew how, by pushing anyone away. "Get out! Get out of my sight! i will call on you if and when i need you in the morning and until then i do not want to see your face!"

"Master? I..?" The demon knew he would get some sort of reaction but not one like this, he though maybe a slap, or a few harsh words but to push him out completely was unusual. Sebastian then realised, he struck a nerve, he knew he could not laugh or smile in front of his master, so he restrained himself, but he knew it must have been a man that got his master in that state.

"This is an order, Sebastian! Get out!" The seal on the boys eye burned bright purple, just as Sebastian hand burned in his gloves. The demon knelt down on one knee.

"Yes My Lord" and with that Ciel was alone, he stood next to his bed furious at himself and his butler. Ciel moved himself to the mirror and looked straight into the eyes of the reflection.

'Why is this happening?!' That was the only thing that Ciel could make out through the sea of screaming voiced in his head. The lords small frame was filled to the brim with hatred and anger, but this was a different kind of anger, this was anger directed at the man he didn't want to be angry at, but he had to keep his thought and feelings hidden, why would a demon want anything but a soul from a Phantomhive. He sighed as he moved himself to the bed and crawled underneath the covers, and as the minutes, that felt like hours, passed, his anger turned into sadness. His eyes welled up and he placed his mouth deep into his pillow and cried until he was exhausted and the young lord fell asleep.


	3. Awkward Encouters

_**I know its been a while since i last updated but i just wasn't happy with this chapter, so sorry :) Reviews are obviously welcome and so is any constructive criticism. Go easy on me though, But anyway i hope you like the new chapter. Thank you for reading! :) HQx**_

* * *

"Time to wake up, young master" the soothing voice of the old man Ciel knew too well.

"Tanaka? What're you doing? Where's Sebastian?" Memories of what had been said the night before flooded back to him, his face turned a dark red. Tanaka pulled the curtains back and let the morning sun hit Ciel's tired, puffy face.

"Sebastian had asked me to be the one to wake you this morning, as you have ordered him to leave you be for the time being" Tanaka looked over at the young lord "Pardon my intrusion but may I ask why? You and Sebastian have been inseparable since he got here" The boy pushed himself to the edge of the bed.

"I was getting sick of looking at his face, that's all" Tanaka looked at the boy and smiled.

"Well, Sebastian has given me a list of things that are being prepared for breakfast" Tanaka began to ramble on about breakfast items and then dressed the lord for the day.

It was early afternoon and Ciel had seen every one of servants, except for Sebastian, who had obviously taken the order quite literally. Ciel sighed as he sat at his desk looking through papers, and seconds later his clumsy maid had burst the office door open and Ciel simply watched as the girl stood on her own bootlace and came crashing down to the ground.

"A letter for you, young Master" Mey-Rin said breathlessly, as she lay on the floor.

"Seriously..." Ciel rolled his eyes and shook his head at the bundle of mess that lay on the floor and stuck his hand out waiting for the maid to get up and give it to him. "I haven't got all day!" He snapped at her, she struggled to her feet she sheepishly walked over to the boy, placing the letter in his hand.

"Sorry, young master!" The girl was always ridiculously loud but today her volume was on maximum.

"Mey-Rin it really isn't a problem if you need new spectacles. You are practically blind wearing those things!" Ciel barely got to finish his sentence before she was running out of the door.

"They were a gift! They are fine, Young Master" and with that the girl was gone. Ciel looked at the envelope seal and groaned. It was Lady Elizabeth's seal, no doubt asking him to attend a ball with Sebastian, he picked up the letter opener and sliced the seal and read the contents, he was right, of course he was right. He read the lines that he dreaded but always knew we're coming.

 _'There will be an outfit, especially made, for you at your usual tailors, and I expect you to wear it, make sure Sebastian picks it up because it can't be trusted with anyone else! You will look sooooo cute'_

Ciel dropped the letter and rubbed his temples, before the lord could think his words betrayed him.

Sebastian..." Ciel's body shut down as he went into panic mode, he didn't want to see him, it was too soon, his mouth dried out and his heart was thumping in his ears. He never normally panicked, he didn't know why he was now. He remembered Sebastian's words as clear as day, he had thousands of thoughts running through his mind, and it wasn't long before that smooth, sweet voice filled his ears.

"You called on me my lord?" The Earl kept his composure as well as he could, he lifted the letter up and held it out to Sebastian.

"Deal with this." he said nothing more, he glanced up at his butler then back down at the paperwork "nothing else needs to be said, just do it" the demon nodded before walking to the door as Ciel waved him off, Ciel moved to the door, once the butler had left, as quietly and quickly as possible and locked it, even seeing the older man, made his body vibrate with sexual frustration. _'Maybe seeing Elizabeth at the ball will stop all this'_ Ciel groaned at the thought, he could barely deal with Elizabeth for five minutes let alone a couple of hours., but right now he had other problems, his body was hot, and pent up with raw sexual needs that he could barely focus on anything other than the thought of his needs being fulfilled by Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian made his way to London, his demonic speed making it a quick enough trip for him to be there and back before dinner needed to be prepared. He came to a sudden stop, pondering the incident that happened the night before, the Earl would never normally lash out at the demons teasing, he would just tell him to 'shut up', but that outburst was completely out of character for such a simple tease. The butler had to admit he did feel a slight twinge of jealousy knowing the old man would be the first one to see his face in the morning, he always looked so adorable when he first woke up, he never really knew where he was as soon as he woke up, it was like he had to really wake up before realising he was in his own bed, the demon chuckled lightly at his thoughts. He then thought about the hint of jealousy he felt thinking of Tanaka dressing his master. Sebastian often questioned where his possessive jealousy came from, he had never felt like this with any other contracts, but Ciel was different, he was a brat, he was rude, he was also very unforgiving when he was angry and he was, undeniably, the easiest person to hate, but what the demon felt was not hate, and he would be lying to himself if he said he just tolerated the Earl but there was something different about him that Sebastian couldn't figure out. The butler glanced down at his pocket watch and sighed, he never had a minute to himself at the manor, even out of the manor, running errands for the young boy, helping him with his job as The Queens Guard Dog, and having to rush everything because Ciel was everything but patient. He pushed his hair out of his face and stood for a minute in the warm glow of the early afternoon sun, before carrying on with his journey.

It wasn't long before Sebastian returned, he once again looked down at his watch to see he was ten minutes late for the Earls dinner preparation. He moved quickly up the stairs and into the young lord's bedroom where he placed the package on the bureau and made his way for the kitchen.

"How did you manage to destroy the entire kitchen?!" Sebastian was at a loss, staring at the soot covered chef.

"Well, y'know, you were late, and I started preparin' dinner for the young master" Baldroy replied. "And I am the Chef y'know" His think common accent rang through Sebastian's ears as he stared at the mess.

"Hardly a chef, Baldroy, there is no need for you to be the world's worst explosives expert when you're in the kitchen!" He glared at the rugged man stood next to him, who had his head down, like a child being scolded, Sebastian let out a long, annoyed sigh. "You need finesse to work in a kitchen. Go and wash up, ill sort this out!" The blonde stood up straight and saluted before walking away. Sebastian started to clean up, he would probably have it back to normal in a couple of minutes but that would mean the masters dinner being even later, either way he had no other choice too. As the demon cleaned he thought back to the night when he had noticed the Lord's extra dirty bath water, he let a smirk creep onto his face as he glanced at the servants call bell with the plague 'Study' written underneath knowing the young lord would be in there. He knew, that if he wanted to, he could have watched his master pleasure himself, if he had known that's what he was doing, the one thing he didn't know was whether or not he could have controlled the urge to get in the bath with Ciel and took his master there and then. He thought about how Ciel's face would look when he was on the edge of climax. What would his small frame look under his own? Where would Ciel's lips and hands be in that moment? Would the young lord be gripping the sheets, begging for more? Sebastian rolled his shoulders and let out a long sigh, he had to stop thinking about it, the pressure he was feeling in his stomach where too much for him to handle at that moment. He had finally finished getting the kitchen back into his normal state before preparing dinner, which was extremely difficult to do when the demon could focus on nothing other than the pressure his trousers where putting on his semi hard member.


	4. The Admission

**Hey again :), Thank you to the people who have liked my story and left reviews and messages and things, they are always welcome and you are all so nice :) i hope you like this chapter :) HQ x**

* * *

-A couple of weeks later-

Ciel opened the box that Elizabeth had sent, he hadn't opened it yet, he was dreading the thought of thrills and bright colours that would emerge as soon as he lifted the lid. Ciel sighed at the azure blue fabric. He left it folded in the box as Sebastian made his way over to him.

"Lady Midford will be excited to see you, my Lord." Sebastian looked in the box and grimaced at the colour. "Will you be gracing her with a smile this evening?" he picked up the shirt and slid it up onto Ciel's shoulder.

"Probably not, considering this outfit she sent is repulsive, what do you think of the colour? Remember you cannot lie" he looked at Sebastian, trying to distract himself from the patches of his skin that were on fire due to Sebastian's touch.

"In truth my lord, I think its revolting. It does nothing to flatter your complexion" Sebastian watched the light colours of the fabric move up Ciel's pale, smooth skin and had to remind himself of the company he was in.

"Why does she always pick things that she knows I'm going to hate. She does this on purpose! I am the Earl of Phantomhive and I do not need any woman choosing what I shall wear!" Ciel huffed like he was child.

"But you're still going to wear it my lord, So no point in whining about it." Sebastian chuckled.

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel arrived at the Midford estate, Sebastian stepped out of the carriage and held the door open for Ciel, He gestured for the demon to follow him as he made his way inside the house. A mass of Lords and Ladies crowded the room, Elegant dresses and stylish suits everywhere Ciel looked, it was a little overwhelming for the Earl. it had been a while since he had been in a room with so many people. Sebastian turned to one of the Midford servants.

"Please inform Lady Elizabeth that her Fiancé, Lord Phantomhive has arrived." Ciel turned slightly to watch the other servant walk away. He moved closer to Sebastian and lowered his voice.

"Did you have to announce my presence? I wouldn't have minded another five minutes without Elizabeth clinging to me for the rest of the night" He moved towards the crowd, taking a deep breath before emerging himself into the sea of people that stood before him. Sebastian chuckled quietly as he followed close behind his lord.

"Ciel!" A shrill voice made Ciel turn, fearfully, as he watched his Fiancée leap towards him and throw her arms around his neck. "Oh, you look so cute! You wore the outfit I chose for you!" Elizabeth had always been chatty, Ciel had learned how to drown most of it out. Sometimes Ciel wondered if she even needed to take a single breath whilst she spoke. "I missed you so much, Ciel! I have something to show you upstairs, but I will show you later! Anyway, how have you been!?" Ciel stared blankly at her for a moment before realising she had actually stopped talking.

"Oh, Fine, actually, I've been fine" Ciel lied, the past couple of weeks had been filled with rough sex dreams, burning desire and pure lust for the man who stood behind him. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

"You'll find out soon, I promise, anyway, I'll be right back, just talk to a few people and smile!" She grinned widely at Ciel before running off. Ciel looked around, there was no one here he had any interest in talking too, even the people he knew. He couldn't believe how many people where actually there. It wasn't exactly a special occasion, Elizabeth was probably bored and demanded one. Ciel removed himself from the crowd and leaned against the wall.

"Always the wall flower Sir, even after all of our Dance lessons" Sebastian sighed.

"Please shut up, I hate dancing, I hate crowds, I hate social gatherings that are classed as necessary." Ciel groaned. Obviously not wanting to be there "I am Intrigued as to what Elizabeth wants to show me though, I will admit that much." For about an hour, random lords and Ladies made their way to Ciel to make conversation with him. Sebastian watched as his Earl pretended to be interested in anything anyone was saying, and every now and then he would flash that fake smile he wore like medal. Sebastian could hear a small group of Ladies around Ciel's age, some a little older, whispering and gossiping about how handsome the young lord was and how they wished it was them engaged to the boy. Sebastian's eyes flashed a jade green as a twinge of jealously surged through him. He continued to listen to young girls whilst keeping his focus on his lord. A servant shocked Sebastian a little as it seemed he had appeared out of nowhere whilst, he was lost in thought. The servant had a messaged for Ciel, but daren't talk to the lord out right. Sebastian leaned forward to relay the message to his master.

"My lord, Lady Elizabeth has requested your presents upstairs in her father study. She has asked for you to go alone" Ciel stood and turned to his butler.

"I know we are probably safe, but be on guard anyway" He left Sebastian, and the group of people around him and made his way up the stairs. He walked towards Marquess Midford's study and knocked before entering. "Elizabeth?"

"Ciel, I see you got my message." Ciel looked around the dimly lit room.

"Where are you? Stop playing tedious games, if you have something to show me then just show me." Ciel shook his head in annoyance at the girl's games but carried on searching the room, until his eyes came across Elizabeth, who moved herself from behind her father's tall desk chair. Ciel's eyes grew wide as his Fiancée revealed herself to be only wearing her underwear, he took a step back and nearly choked on his own tongue, he covered his eyes and turned around. "What the devil are you doing?! You are a lady! This is inappropriate!" He couldn't get the words out fast enough, he was in total shock.

"Ciel, turn around, I am a grown woman, and I have been having thoughts recently." Elizabeth's voice went from demanding to soft. "About you obviously and what we could do together, alone in this study" Ciel thought it odd that he currently felt physically sick at the thought.

"Elizabeth, I have absolutely no idea what you're even talking about, now put some clothes on, this is no way for a lady to behave" Ciel felt her arms move around his neck, and a small kiss being planted on the base of his neck.

' _I'm supposed to enjoy this! Why do I feel sick at her touch?'_

Ciel wanted so badly to like this just to show that he was normal, to show that demon that he was wrong, but right now all he wanted was for Sebastian to save him from this situation and hold him. Ciel started to feel dirty. His eyes were still tightly closed. He attempted to move away from her but she was glued to him.

"What happens if someone catches you half naked and clinging to me?! Please enlighten me on how you are going to explain that?" He hands had now moved further down his body, one clinging his chest whilst the other was moving lower than his naval. Ciel's body tensed, he was stuck in place.

"I want this Ciel, don't you? We have been engaged since forever, who says we have to wait until marriage" She whispered. Ciel felt repulsed by her touch, and even more so at the fact that she was literally throwing herself at him. He felt sick. He shoved Elizabeth away, and turned to look at her.

"No! I do not want this!" He glared at her. He stormed toward the door, she moved herself in front of it.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why?!" She looked furious. "What's wrong with me?! We have been engaged since we were children and we knew one day this would be something that needed to happen so why not start a little early?" She smiled and moved towards him. She moved her body towards him and her hands ran through his hair. "Just let it happen, Ciel" He could feel the heat of her breath on his neck, he felt the strings of his eye-patch come lose and fall between them. He panicked.

"Sebastian!" Seconds within the name leaving his lips, his butler burst through the door. Elizabeth couldn't fully grasp the situation, and it took her a moment before the let go of Ciel and ran to hide herself. All of Ciel's instincts were screaming at him to run towards Sebastian but he had to restrain himself. He turned to Elizabeth who was hiding behind her father's chair, trying to fully grasp what was going on.

"This is over, Lady Midford. Not just this insane situation you have placed us both in, but this engagement is over. I am leaving. Goodbye!" He turned and walked towards Sebastian, leaving Elizabeth half naked, as soon as the door shut behind him, He turned and planted his head against Sebastian's chest. His butler was obviously shocked, and for once probably didn't know what to do. After a couple of seconds Ciel turned around and started to walk towards the foyer. They got to the top of the stairs and Elizabeth's mother was making her way up them.

"Ciel, I've been looking for you. You're not leaving, are you?" Her eyes clung to Ciel, as she got to the top.

"Yes, I am, I have never in my life been so horrified by the actions of someone I was close too, and that really is saying something since a lot of the time my company is filled with criminals." Ciel clenched his fist, the anger he felt was seeping into his words. "You might want to make sure your daughter is decent before your husband walks into his study with guests!" He pushed passed his aunt and moved down the stairs.

"What on earth are you blathering about boy!? You have no respect! Probably due to the fact your parents were too soft to beat them into you!" She was half turned on the stairs as she glared at the back of him. Ciel felt hatred boil inside of him, this was her dead brother, his dead father that she was making such vile comments on. The urge to tell all her guests about the events with her daughter began to grow, he wanted to embarrass her. He turned and moved back up the stairs towards her, he ended up being close enough that his voice was lowered but she could hear him perfectly.

"The engagement is off and next time you think about opening your mouth to defile the memory of Parents, you had better hope that there is a crowd as big as this one to save you" The stare he gave her could only pierce her soul. She bit her tongue to stay quiet, a couple of her guests had already started to notice the altercation between the two. He turned and made his way down the stairs. "Sebastian! We're leaving, now!" Ciel pushed passed a few of the guests, and was suddenly engulfed by the crowd, he wasn't tall enough to see over the sea of people and whichever way he turned he couldn't seem to find Sebastian. He attempted to get his bearings by seeing if he could recognise anything in the direction of the door. He started to feel sick, his face was hot and his head was spinning and he was stuck in the middle of a crowd, on the edge of exploding with anger. He started to push past the rest of the crowd until he finally made it to the front door and outside. He stood for a minute catching his breath.

"The carriage is ready, Master" Sebastian's smooth voice had always calmed Ciel, He looked down the path to find his Butler, and smiled. A real smile that was gone as soon as it had appeared. A smile that melted part of Sebastian dead heart.

"I want to go home!" Sebastian smiled and bowed his head slightly at the young master's request and opened the carriage door for his master.

"As you wish, My lord."

* * *

The carriage ride home was a little awkward, Ciel hadn't said a word since they had left the Midford Estate but something was clearly, bothering him, Sebastian didn't know whether it was his place to ask, he looked at his master and decided to take the risk.

"Is everything alright my Lord? You seem upset" Ciel looked up at the demon and waved him off. Sebastian looked back out of the window and sighed under his breath.

"You saw her, didn't you? In her underwear throwing herself at me?" Ciel muttered. Sebastian looked back at his lord.

"Yes, my lord, I saw her, but is that not something you wanted from her? You are a young boy after all, who's to say there would have been any harm done if neither of you were caught?" He questioned, seeing how far he could get before being reprimanded by the boy.

"No, it's not something I want" Ciel's eyes hadn't moved from the one spot out of the window.

"Then what do you want?" The boy's full attention shifted to the demon's question. Ciel knew he couldn't tell the demon about the thoughts and dreams he had been having, especially in such a confined space where he couldn't hide from him after telling him. He stayed silent. he started to think of way that he could tell Sebastian about them without turning bright red or fumbling over his words. He could just come out and say it, he could just take a page out of Elizabeth's book and throw himself at his butler. The more he thought about it the more he was desperate for Sebastian to touch him, the more his insides felt like an eternal inferno waging war on his entire body. He needed that touch, even if it was only once.

* * *

Once home, the butler prepared a bath for the young master, Ciel didn't say a word to anyone when they got back, he made his way straight upstairs and too his bedroom, where he was sat waiting for Sebastian to come get him. The bedroom was silent and it seemed like forever before Sebastian knocked and took him into the bathroom, where he started to undress him. He slid his jacket off of his shoulders and began to remove the accessories attached to his waistcoat before disposing of that as well. Sebastian started unbuttoning his shirt when his finger accidentally brushed Ciel's nipple, his body tensed unintentionally, he felt awkward as he was forcing himself to relax and act normal. He moved to a chair that was in the corner of the bathroom and Sebastian knelt to unbuckle the boy's shoes. He glances down at his demon, watching his fingers dance over his smooth skin as he removed the sock suspenders and socks. He stood back up and was completely focused on Sebastian's hands moving towards his short.

"I have something to tell you." Ciel stopped Sebastian's hands from going any closer to him. "I need to tell you now, before I am naked and it makes this a lot harder to say" Ciel was already hating himself for opening his mouth

"What it is my lord?" Sebastian looked up at him. Ciel turned away from him, he didn't want to see into those eyes.

"What Elizabeth did was inappropriate, but that wasn't the only reason why it bothered me as much as it did" his whole body, Ciel moved away from the demon. "When she had her arms around me, and her... chest was on mine, I was repulsed" He could feel a sudden fear burning in his stomach.

"Oh..." Sebastian stood up, and watched the boy closely, He didn't know how to respond, but his imagination was running completely wild. " Well my lord, I really don't care about your sexual preference if that's what you mean" by this point, Ciel had moved toward the mirror and was now staring down at the sink underneath it.

"No! That's not what I mean! I have taken a liking to someone close to me" Ciel felt nervous to a point where he could have thrown up. He wished Sebastian would just get the hint, and realise the earls, highly unwanted, feelings where for him. He could still feel Sebastian's eyes on him, watching his every move.

"Well, there is not many people close to The Earl of Phantomhive, Do I know who they are?" Sebastian wasn't an idiot, he knew it was him and was toying with the earl.

"Don't play games with me... I'm serious, and of course you know who I am talking about" Ciel was getting angry, he was confused and didn't want to be rejected for what he was feeling. "You know exactly who I am talking about, how dare you mock me?!"

"Mock you sir? I'm not mocking you" Sebastian moved towards the earl swiftly, and in one moment he had the Ciel facing him, his arm around his waist pulling him closer to his face. His lips moved towards the boy's ear. "I just want you to say the name" his voice was soft, and his breath was hot. "Say the name, my lord, that's all it will take for you to get what you want." Ciel's chest heaved, his lips parted and his breath hot and heavy, he hesitated, before giving into desire.

"Sebastian."


	5. Apology

**After awhile of thinking it over, i have decided to continue this story. For the few who read it or care, i am sorry i havent continued it for a while, i have been in a very difficult place and was in a very toxic/violent situation. Again im sorry for the delay and i will try to have the next chapter out soon. Love** _HavanaQuinzel x_


End file.
